


Harmonic

by Threecats15



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threecats15/pseuds/Threecats15
Summary: Humanity reaches out to the stars bringing all it's problems and baggage with it.By the 26th Century things have got better, but it was a hard won war and things still needs work.Life goes on regardless.On Mars, Phichit Chulanont is beginning his journey to become a Dynamic Researcher and help Harmonic unlock the secrets Ultra lost. Meanwhile trying to keep the yearning for his family at bay and keep his precious hamster hidden from his frankly terrifying land lady.On Mars, Yuri Katsuki: dynamic, son, brother, friend, mate, Father, guardian. Is in desperate need of a friend.(Tags will be added as story progresses and ratings will most likely change too.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several babies that came from a session of world building in the omegaverse genre. 
> 
> Very non-traditional since I am not at all experienced in writing for ABO/Omegaverse so I'll be using the crew of Yuri!!! On Ice to help me flesh out my AU.
> 
> This is mostly for my own experimentation in ABO but I hope at least someone out there enjoys the little plots and ploys I'll be writing about.
> 
> Chapter 1: Just an introduction to my world build and a brief timeline that is liable to change and edits.

World Building Notes

So in this AU of Omegaverse, alphas, betas, and omegas are the result of genetic experimentation to create better soldiers and when the soldiers were no longer needed it became a sort of Rise of the Planet of the Apes / Detroit: Become Human situation, with less androids and if the altered chimps had more humans helping them out.

\- Dynamic humans were altered with a mix of genetic therapy, genetic modification, and genetic manipulation to introduce 'advantageous' characteristics that Ultra (the name of the company that made dynamics) wanted in their soldiers.  
\-- Dynamics have strength and flexibility comparable to great apes and monkeys, yet retain human mobility and endurance. Their arms are longer than non-dynamics, hands coming to rest around the level of the lower thighs when stood upright, the chest is a little more barrel shaped and the trunk of the torso is longer, making dynamics stand taller then non-dynamics. While they mostly walk upright they can achieve great bursts of speed by running on all fours (running baboons, look at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqEuyQfd7vw) they can walk about on all fours comfortably too, though this is usually seen when a dynamic is in a 'feral' state.  
\-- The manner of their movement is often described as cat-like and graceful, they can even occasionally be found sleeping in weird positions and odd places. All dynamics, regardless of their designation (if they're alpha, beta, or omega), have canines and retractable claws instead of nails, another gene mod that was encouraged into them by Ultra geneticists, this does mean their fingers are wider than non-dynamics and fiddly finger work can be tricky for them.  
\-- Ultra purposely designed them like this so that they would look terrifying to normal humans.  
\-- Dynamic throats and vocal chords are perhaps the most divergent of their human characteristics, dynamics have complex social communication that is dependent on pitch-vocalisation (only some of these sounds can be heard by non-dynamic ears, as they are usually too high or low in pitch/frequency for non-dynamic ears to hear) and scent (which non-dynamics cannot smell, apart from 'normal' body and sweat odours). They can communicate with non-dynamics, but to them it feels slightly off. The non-dynamic talking without emotion or feeling as pitch-vocals are as important to dynamics as body language and speech inflection, so when talking to non-dynamics they have a tendency to either be a bit 'flowery' in describing how they feel, or very 'stoic' and anti-social with simple, quick responses.  
\--- This is only a problem for dynamics who do not often interact with non-dynamics. Dynamics who live close to non-dynamics have no trouble picking up their inflection and body language.  
\--- Devices exist that can pick up dynamic pitch-vocals so non-dynamics can hear them. They are usually described as musical, alphas croon like percussion instruments, omegas purr like strings, betas hum and bark like drums and wind instruments. (Though all the dynamics can croon, purr, hum, and bark). A whole subculture of music exists where dynamic communication is recorded and sold. Think new age whale song.  
\--- To have enough space for all the muscles and structures that produce these sounds dynamics have slightly longer and thicker necks (this also helps when they run on all fours to see where they are going).

\- Dynamics have night vision better than non-dynamics, but not as good as other animals, and their sclera are dark/black instead of white (again seen as a boon by Ultra to make them more terrifying).

\- Alphas (all males) and beta males both have knots and go into rut in response to females going into heat, alphas are more aggressive in ruts. Omegas (all females) and beta females go into heats every four to five months dependent on the individual.  
\-- Due to dynamic babies being incredibly vulnerable as newborns, female dynamics hoping to conceive (which can a battle by itself) will try to time their conception so that when the baby is born it will be during warmer months and a good food supply can be assured.  
\--- The 'Season' came about because of this need from the females wanting to give their newborns the best start possible. From the beginning of May to the end of June (or a colony's most appropriate season) dynamics from all cultures and lifestyles have designated this time each year to breeding.  
\-- In the years after the fall of Ultra, the dynamics had been able to explore their genetic habits and behaviour, the Seasons have become a sort of valentines day spread over a couple of months. In areas where dynamics and non-dynamics reside in close proximity to each other, non-dynamics will join the hunts, runs, marathons, and so on, and have joined as a regular occurrence ever since the Season became a known thing by non-dynamics.  
\--- Dynamics can produce offspring with non-dynamics and while conception rates do tend to be a little bit higher it is not a large margin, just 6 – 10% higher, and the child will always be dynamic.

\- When dynamics were still under Ultra control the company was able to alter genes controlling conception and embryo growth and they were able to manipulate further genes in dynamic females which caused their bodies to reject embryos that did not conform to certain genetic markers. While this meant Ultra could save money by not having to worry about feeding females carrying weak or subpar children, once the dynamics won their freedom it meant that out of every two hundred females who breed, only 15 of those females will carry a pregnancy to term. And that's without taking into account any other reasons why a female might miscarry. A surprising amount of females will never have a baby.

\- Dynamic females usually give birth to one baby after a 40 week pregnancy, newborns averagely weigh as much as 2 kg and measure on 11 inches from crown to heel. Babies with non-dynamic parents are normally a bit larger. Ultra purposely designed babies be small as it meant females could work for longer, have fewer complications, and get back to work quicker. The newborns tend to be quite hardy against illness, but their small size means that they are very intolerant to temperature and children can suffer from extreme growing pains during growth spurts and intense mood swings during puberty. Dynamics therefore have a tendency to 'baby' children quite late into their lives.

**+++**

Timeline  
\- Humans (Homo sapiens 'wise man') begin to make concerted efforts to colonize the moon in the 2030's. In 2038 the first Lunar human is born in part with help from genetic therapy to lessen the complications that would have otherwise arisen in regards to the lunar environment. This sparks a Scientific Renaissance, especially in the genetic and biological fields.

\- In the 2040's, an independent Space company called 'Pioneer Horizons', tired of the slump space exploration and discovery has been in for decades, begins concentrated efforts to attempt the colonization of Mars. With many scientists and engineers jumping from a stagnating Ares Project, the first shuttles carrying droids and equipment are launched which begin detailed mapping of several potential colony sites. Due to widespread public and private backing Earth governments cannot interfere with Pioneer Horizons' plans without serious backlash.  
\- Pioneer Horizons sends robots and equipment to Mars to begin the initial construction of an underground habitat which will be the start of the first settlement on Mars in The Gale Crater.  
\- Many theorize that terraforming of planets like Mars is possible, but the cost would be too great.

\- 2055, the first colonists are sent to Mars, consisting mostly of scientists.

\- 2063, the first Martian is born.

-In the 2200's with advances in technology, the terraforming of Mars begins with the release of ozone and green house gases into the Martian atmosphere. The human population on the planet is safe as they are underground.  
\-- This century sees a lot of political struggle and strife between an increasingly demanding Earth government and the colonies on Mars, the moon, 'Mining Colonies' at the asteroid belt, and the new colonies on the moons of the gas giants. Using the tensions to barter for resources and funding, a paramilitary/healthcare company called 'Ultra' begins experimenting with human genes and literally stumbles into the creation of super soldiers.  
\--- In 2276 the first successful true dynamic humans, Alphas (Homo dynamic, bellator 'warrior dynamic man'), and Betas (Homo dynamic, laboribus 'working dynamic man') are born in secrecy.  
\--- Both Alphas and Betas are trained as perfect soldiers. Alphas are trained as frontline infantry with the best of them becoming commanders, leading through a complex ranking system. Betas are combat support to Alpha squads, operating siege equipment and turrets, building defences and acting as base defence. At this time, Ultra keeps all dynamics male and are grown and born from vats. The most successful individuals are cloned.  
\--- Omegas (Homo dynamic, callidus 'cunning dynamic man') are created with the intent of being assassins and computer hackers when it comes to light that alphas and betas have troubles with complex computing languages without intense (and expensive) training. The decision is also made by Ultra executives to have the Omegas as a breeding class to help increase dynamic numbers and hopefully to ease funds in maintaining vats or cloning banks. The first successful omega is born 2295. All omegas are females.  
\---- Further investigations into dynamic breeding reveals that omegas tend to have more offspring through their breedable years when compared to beta females, but female betas tend to give birth to more betas.

\- In 2338 a secret war begins when, against Earth sanctions, the Martian government crashes ice comets into the surface of Mars away from populated areas to introduce large volumes of water into the Martian atmosphere. This worries Earth because if Mars is successful in terraforming the red planet than the colony will be self-sufficient within several generations, meaning that Mars will be able to grow their own food on a mass scale and would happily trade with the other colonies should that be the result. Hard-line Earth governments begin a secret war with Mars and other independent colonies.  
\-- Seeing an opportunity, Ultra engages with interested militaries in secret to look for buyers for their soldiers. To show their dynamic soldiers to possible buyers Ultra has Squads of Alphas clear out pirate dens from the asteroid belts, Omega assassins sowing terror in organised crime syndicates, and Betas building defence structures and installing weapon placements in record times.

\- 2344 the first Psi is born (Homo dynamic, tacet 'silent dynamic man'), however, he is wrongly assigned as an alpha by Ultra breeders when he presents. He calls himself Euid.

\- 2347 sees the first mosses and plants growing on Mars, in and around bodies of water. The first Atmospheric Regulators are prototyped. The Colony Wars begin.

\- 2371 The Colony War ends with the old Earth government overthrown by a political party more open to talks with the colonies and peace is forged. Ultra begins systemic 'reallocation of assets'. Destroying hundreds of their lower ranking dynamic soldiers so they do not have to spend money caring for them even though the colonies that hired them are prepared to fund their integration into the society they helped free. The technology is discovered which leads to the first iteration of what will become the basis for Environmental Cores.  
\-- Non-dynamic humans and dynamic humans were used together by the colonies militias and relationships formed, both platonic and romantic. During this time, dynamic habits and behaviour from their genetics begins to shape dynamic 'packing' instincts and their eventual infamous hyper-sexualized habits. These instincts were controlled by drugs from Ultra before the rebels split from them.

\- When the knowledge is leaked by Ultra employees sympathetic to the dynamics the public goes mad. When the knowledge reaches the dynamics in the kill facilities, again whispered by sympathetic employees, they riot and escape, rescuing as many as they can. Ultra still has regiments of dynamic soldiers for sale but only keep the 'best stock' for breeding.  
\-- The dynamics sent to the kill facilities turn on Ultra, beginning a 3 year conflict between the 'free' dynamics and the 'loyalists'. The free dynamic humans have help from non-dynamic humans and are led by Euid, who became an incredible tactician and commander during the Colony Wars.

\- 2374 Ultra and their loyalists are routed and surrender to Euid's forces. Ultra is reclaimed by the employees that helped to originally free/warn the dynamics and become focused on helping the dynamics integrate into society. They rename themselves as 'Harmonic'.  
\-- When it becomes apparent that many dynamics prefer to live semi-nomadic lives in tribes many colonies offer land to satiate those urges. However, some dynamics do also find homes and families living in non-dynamic settlements.  
\-- Mars, currently undergoing another significant terraforming milestone, offers the dynamics the surface of Mars which is not reserved for agriculture.  
\--- With a strong environment but few wild creatures to populate habitats (which also begins to cause trouble for hungry nomad dynamics) Harmonics, with funding from interested parties across the solar system, begins resurrecting extinct animals such as rhinos, elephants, many herd creatures and big cats. Eventually leading to prehistoric mammals. Several dinosaurs are successfully resurrected as well, but the decision is made for all dinosaurs to be sterile, that way those who may escape into the wilds of Mars as they didn't compete directly with either man or prehistoric mammals.

\- By 2543, the terraforming of Mars is considered a success. With the help of Atmosphere Regulators and Environmental Cores, the Martian surface is capable of sustaining complex ecosystems and an incredible array of life. Most dynamic tribes live peaceably with their non-dynamic neighbours.


	2. Phichit and Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Phichit meets Yuri and discovers something interesting.

Phichit Chulanont's first interaction with a dynamic was when he was just 2 hours old. His Auntie Ros (his mother's sister) had swiftly travelled half way across Thailand to be the first to see him, leaving a business meeting when she got the call her little sister was in labour. With her came her then boyfriend and secretary, an alpha dynamic, a bellator, named Rajahn Kha. Rajahn was roughly seven feet of the best fighting muscle and quick reflexes Ultras's genetic engineering and selective breeding programs could achieve. His lineage came from Ultra's 'Asiatic Genetic Stock', so he had the same darker features as most Thai men and had an easier time blending in with the mostly non-dynamic workforce if he kept his head down. He and Ros had met at a company party and his soft manner left quite an impression on her. Rajahn was an impressive creature, cool, calm, collected, and a consummate professional. (An older Phichit would eventually come to the conclusion that the 'impression' Rajahn left on his aunt was an amazing round of sex in their boss' office when they snuck out of the party.)  
It had been a complete coincidence that his father had been filming newborn Phichit's first feed when Ros and Rajahn arrived still in their business clothes, carrying a small collection of balloons, baby clothes, and toys, and had been in the perfect position to film Phichit and Rajahn's first meeting, and to keep filming their interaction for the time they had visited.  
It was love at first sight for the large thirty two year old alpha, and little Phichit was mesmerised by the bellator's big, black, wonderstruck eyes.  
It took the combined efforts of Mrs and Mr Chulanont and Auntie Ros to get Rajahn to hold Phichit however, assuring him that it was fine to be the first to hold the newborn even though he had only been with Ros for a couple of weeks. To get to hold the little boy even before Ros, but she was also busy filming her boyfriend and her nephew with her phone so she didn't mind. Dynamic mothers tended to keep their babies to themselves for the first few days, to get to hold Phichit when he was just a few hours old was a novelty for Rajahn.  
Phichit was born a modest six pounds nine ounces and was a length of twenty inches, by no means was he a large baby, but Rajahn cooed and babbled that baby Phichit, swamped in his swaddling blankets, blue knit cap, and Rajahn's massive arms, would grow to be the biggest human in history. Dynamic babies are tiny. Phichit stared up at the huge bellator, listening intently to his soft, deep voice and feeling the gentle rumble of his lower pitch-vocals. In a perfect moment... one of those rare moments that happen everyday and shows humanity at its most vulnerable and brilliant... Phichit's hand wriggled free from his blankets and grasped one of Rajahn's fingers. The size difference was comical, but it was Rajahn's response when little Phichit squeezes his captured digit that would melt the hearts of eight and a half billion people across two worlds and eight moons.  
“... so strong...”  
The video Phichit's father posted was called 'Welcome Son!! (He loves his Uncle more than his DAD!)' with some angles from Ros' video to really show the size of the massive bellator. Rajahn and Phichit became a meme.

At age eight, when he's asked what he wants to be when he grows up, Phichit proudly proclaims that one day he'll be a dynamic alpha, “Just like Uncle Ra Ra!” to the giggles of his family and a hearty agreement from the quoted alpha, even though his big, toothy smile is indulgent and knowing. Rajahn knew the punchline to this joke.  
By the time Phichit is eighteen the young Thai man is in on the joke too. Still wants to grow up to be like his Uncle Ra Ra, just understands he can't be.  
Instead of becoming an alpha, Phichit travels all the way to Mars to Major in Business, Dynamic Biology and Medicine from the best Professors Harmonics could offer at their Dynamic Research and Behaviour University in Tempe Capitol Complex. He also takes Minors in Social Media, and Dance. His essays on Observed Dynamic Behaviour, each detailing his own experiences with his uncle and other dynamics, had come to the attention of one Professor Celestino Cialdini, an expert on Dynamic Physiology and one of the first Harmonic researchers to actually began investigations into the interconnections of the dynamic breeds. Ultra disposed of most of their files and original documents which detailed how they wanted the dynamics to work in a biological sense when it became clear they were losing the Rebellion, leaving great gaps of knowledge for Harmonic to rediscover. Ciao Ciao believed Phichit would be one of hopefully many future researchers to find it, so the Italian professor was perhaps one of the biggest reasons Phichit had moved to a whole new ball of rock to earn his degrees.  
It was Celestino who would be the catalyst for Phichit meeting Yuri.  
Two weeks before the start of the school year Ciao Ciao had opened his classroom to his students as a meeting place so everyone could get to know each other, and perhaps get a head start on their lessons as the Italian had a habit of showing the holovids they would watch in class during these meet ups.  
“Phichit, I need your help.” Ciao Ciao told him one day while the rest of the class continued watching a film explaining how the dynamic larynx worked and the movement of muscles to create their multitude of sounds. One of the essays that brought Phichit to Ciao Ciao's attention, Phichit had gone even further by explaining the interplay that went on with the inner ears during pitch-vocalisations.  
“What's up?”  
“I need you to work your magic on someone.” Celestino answered showing Phichit a photo of what looked like a bust-shot of a dynamic man, roughly the same age as Phichit, Chinese or Japanese stock, with very obvious, very painful looking bruising on his face and across his shoulders. Five large, suspiciously dynamic shaped cuts were weeping and red with infection across the young man's chest. “This is Yuri Katsuki, he's twenty-one and is taking Majors in Dance and Psychology. He's also a subject for my most recent study.”  
“He doesn't look like a typical 'hype-aggro',” Phichit wondered, thinking to the most likely cause for Yuri's injuries “what are you studying?” Hype-aggro was short for hyper-aggressive, some dynamics suffered with genetic complications due to their heritage which meant they had troubles controlling their strength, mental health, or even the severity of their feral states.  
“Forgive these photos, I really need to get new ones to be honest.” Celestino said sheepishly. “Yuri isn't Hypo. These are photos taken by police just after his attempted poaching.”  
“He's poached!”  
“_Attempted_ poaching, Phichit. He and his tribe fought them off luckily.” Poaching was something dynamic tribes did occasionally to prevent inbreeding, considered in the same criminal vein as rape. Tribes that poached were usually tribes that most other dynamics didn't want to breed with.  
“It left his sedentary tribe in a bit of a situation, so he agreed to come here as my subject for Harmonic to aid his tribe in finding somewhere new to settle.”  
“... Is that legal?”  
“Of course.” Ciao Ciao said, in a tone Phichit knew meant '_only just_', the professor sighed “Phichit, please, Yuri hasn't seen his family in months and his roommates so far just haven't worked out. I'm worried for his mental state. He's been in a continuous nesting state since his last roommate had to leave.”  
“How long?”  
“Two weeks.”  
“Yikes.”  
“Yeah. He's living in the dorm you were applying for.”  
“What's his trouble? Rare genes or something?” Phichit knew that such a thing did happen occasionally. His Uncle Ra Ra had his own situation regarding his rare genetic stock. Ultra didn't have access to many Thai genes, so the ones Ultra did have were used sparingly.  
“Yuri has an extremely rare mutation, and a lot of dynamics consider it sacred or prestigious to have this particular mutation in their lineages. It's a big reason why he's a high poach risk.” Celestino explained, the professor dug around in his jacket pocket when he realised the film was nearing its end and handed Phichit a scrap of paper with a phone number, an email, and a name: _Ketty A_. “Contact his last roommate, she can tell you more about him. Promise me you'll call her!”  
“Okay okay, Ciao Ciao!” and Celestino returned to his desk just as the film finished.

**+++**

It turned out Phichit actually knew '_Ketty A._', but he knew her as Kitty from his Social Media classes. Kitty was a nickname that had stuck with her ever since her first day at the university. She had posted on her Quantum and the university chatrooms that she would have to leave the dorm to look after an ailing relative, taking some time from lessons too. Once Phichit got back to his own temporary housing he checked his hamster (kept hidden under his bed because pets weren't allowed) and called her. After a few rings Kitty answered and her face lit up his phone screen.  
“Hi Phichit, Ciao Ciao said to expect a call from you.” she was tired, but her bubbly personality was intact.  
“We're missing you in the chatrooms, Kitty.” Phichit whined, pushing his own feelings aside he asked kindly “How are things your end?”  
“Still touch and go with Grampa, still not sure when he'll be out of hospital... if he'll be out of hospital.” the usually cheerful woman explained sombrely, but she seemed to shake herself off and glared playfully at the Thai man. “But enough about my woes. You're asking me about Yuri, right?”  
“Yeah, Ciao Ciao said he was studying him for a rare mutation. What's he like?” Chewlanont rammed his running ball into Phichit's knee “Is he adverse to pets?”  
“Yuri is a sweetheart and he adores animals.” Kitty said smiling “You will probably know more about Professor Celestino's study than I do Phich, you'll be taking lessons and lectures on dynamics after all, but from what Yuri has told me the study is investigating his burns.”  
“... Burns?” Ciao Ciao had said Yuri had nearly been poached, and it wasn't rare for such situations to involve violence... but Kitty's Quantum did have a couple of pictures of her and her reclusive roommate, the most infamous of her tags '_#Yuchan_', and Phichit had seen no burn scarring or limb-favouring in the photos. Yet it _was_ obvious that Yuri was very, very shy; he never directly looked at the camera and he was always fully covered. A bit of an oddity for dynamics, even females were known to go around half-naked when the weather permitted.  
“That's what his cycles are called.” Kitty informed him, bringing his attention back to her face on his phone.  
_Yuri cycles?_ No wonder Harmonic and Ciao Ciao were interested. But why would other dynamics consider that a boon in a male? “You mean he ruts to a cycle?”  
“Um...” Kitty gave him an odd look. “Sort of... I'll let him explain that to you. You'll see for yourself eventually.” There was a sudden beeping alarm on Kitty's end of the line. “Oh, Phichit I need to end this call. I'll send you Yuri's number, he's basically a desiccated corpse online so his phone is the only way to reach him. Just introduce yourself and tell him you're hoping to be his new roomie.”  
“Thanks Kitty, don't be a stranger, if you need a shoulder save my number.”  
“I will, thank you, tell Yuri I miss him and still love him and I'm thinking of him, bye Phich.” and then she hung up. What felt like only a second later Kitty sent Yuri's number in a text.  
Phichit stared at the number for a time while playing with Chewlanont... then he called his uncle.  
It would be a bit late on Earth and he wouldn't be able to facetime with him but he was hoping Ra Ra might be able to help him understand why a cycling male would be considered beneficial.  
“Pup! Phoning a bit late, is something wrong?” his uncle crooned after just a couple of rings.  
“Evening Ra Ra, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?”  
“Of course not, Pup. Just finishing cleaning up the plates from dinner. What can I help you with?”  
“... Ra Ra, this is probably going to sound sketchy as sin but I promise it's just 'cause I'm curious about something... but, when it comes to cycles, what is a burn?” Judging from the sound coming over his phone Uncle Ra Ra had either fallen over or dropped a plate.

He didn't call Yuri that night, instead he was calling Ciao Ciao straight after talking with his uncle to ask WHAT THE HELL he and Harmonic were studying Yuri for. What they were _really_ studying him for. Because it couldn't be for what his uncle seemed to think they were studying Yuri for... it just couldn't. Once the professor was able to calm Phichit down and promised the study was truly not illegal and Yuri was free to leave at any time he wished, no funds pulled from his family and Harmonic would still help relocate the tribe, Ciao Ciao explained that he (and through him, Harmonic,) were beginning groundbreaking work into the understanding of a very rare fourth dynamic. So rare that only twenty seven living individuals were known about, of which Yuri was the newest documented.  
For about three hours Ciao Ciao ran Phichit through what was known about Psi dynamics. Sending him papers, files, graphs, reports, and even anatomical photos and 3D holos. By the end of the impromptu lesson Phichit was absolutely certain that Ciao Ciao was extremely excited about his new research material, and that Phichit was just as excited (his professor's enthusiasm was infectious) if the notebook he had written a page and a half of notes in was any way to judge and he had a basic understanding of the dynamic which Celestino assured him meant he knew as much as himself on the matter now.

A psi or tacet dynamic individual could be recognised (but not always with certainty) by:  
\- Subdued packing instincts. Individuals usually preferred to live in family units consisting of immediate family (parents, siblings) or in very small tribes.  
\- An aversion (thought to be a mostly safety / staying hidden instinct) to 'unneeded' pitch-vocals, thought to be the inspiration for their latin name (Homo dynamic, tacet 'silent dynamic man').  
\-- So far it is unknown as to why they prefer silence, as tacet vocal structures are capable of many sounds beyond the other three known dynamics. Recordings have picked up orchestral, chanting, and choir-like sounds, along with church organs and cellos, all from just single individuals.  
\- Individuals can range from large, muscular, masculine, and alpha-like to slim, slender, feminine, and omega-like. Fifteen of the known psi individuals present as men, nine present as women, and the remaining three are extremely androgynous.  
\- No matter if an individual identifies as a like a man or a woman, all psi dynamics are synchronous hermaphrodites. They have fully functional male and female reproductive systems. Six of the fifteen 'men' and two of the nine 'women' have given birth to and nursed their own children and have also fathered offspring with others.

**+++**

As it had been too late to call Yuri after his extensive call to Celestino, Phichit instead called him in the afternoon of the next day (having been forewarned by Kitty in a quick text message written in all caps to not ring Yuri in the mornings EVER!).  
“Hello?” The gentle voice that answered was not exactly what Phichit expected, and with a cute little accent too.  
“Hi! Am I speaking to Yuri Katsuki?” Phichit began, excitement making his own accent thicken “I'm Phichit Chulanont. Kitty and Ciao Ciao told me you were looking for a new roommate?”  
“Ciao Ciao? Oh! Yes, I am Yuri... um, the Professor did say to expect a call yesterday.”  
“Sorry, I had a long day and a late night.” Phichit decided to not tell him the actual reason was because he and Cialdini were theorising and just plain nerd-gasming over Yuri's dynamic. “I did want to call you but it was stupidly late and Kitty warned me not to call you in the mornings if I wanted to make a good first impression.”  
There was a smile in the “Yeah, Kitty saved you a bit of trouble with that one.” response, and a type of longing Phichit felt like an ache in his chest when he spent too much time thinking of his family back on Earth.  
'_Thank God for Kitty_', Phichit found himself thinking. “She also asked me to say that she misses you, that she still loves you, and that she's thinking of you.”  
Yuri went quiet. Long enough that Phichit was starting to worry he said something wrong, he was about to speak again when Yuri suddenly asked, “Do you have some free time today? If you would like to meet face to face, I wouldn't mind.”  
“I don't have anything after two thirty.”  
“Do you know your way to the Eros Residence?” Yuri asks and Phichit told him he did. “Ask Susan at reception to call me if I'm not there to meet you. It might take me a while to get ready.”  
Nesting could be a hard mindset to get out of.  
“Great!... Brilliant!... I'll see you later then Yuri!”  
“Bye.” and Yuri ended the call.

The Eros Residence was a specially designed dormitory built to completion only eight months ago with dynamic lifestyles in mind. Non-dynamics could apply to live there but it was recommended that they have some experience of living with dynamics.  
It could be extremely overwhelming for non-dynamics to suddenly find themselves in a communal nest with a dozen naked, purring bodies.  
It was located in the two years old Virtua Dome, a ten minute walk from the Harmonic University in Lister Dome and surrounded by entertainment districts and state-of-the-art hydro-gardens and parks. It had been Phichit's first choice of dorm allocation but Harmonic were excruciatingly picky about who lived there. Considering they had Yuri there, Phichit wondered if they had been reserving it for Ciao Ciao's study even then. If that _was_ the reason they were being so selective he had to wonder about who else lived there.  
The building was typical print design, using building materials and techniques unique and developed on Mars and the colonies. Four floors of residences, with the ground floor dedicated to amenities, including a kindly, grey-haired, elderly woman receptionist, knitting a large sock at her seat in front of a holo-computer, the interface hovered neatly over its display on the mirror-polished black desk. A dynamic man, of about the same age as the woman, was snoozing on a well-loved blanket under the desk in a huge knitted poncho with the woman's bare feet being warmed by his back. The dynamic was purring very loudly, and Phichit could feel the vibrations of the man's pitch-vocals in his chest.  
The Thai man approached with a wide friendly smile, making sure his gums remained covered. The woman mirrored his smile back to him, fussing with her knitting so it wouldn't fall off the needles while she helped their visitor. An employee badge on her summer yellow shirt was decorated in sparkly stickers that screamed grandchild but covered the name that should have been seen on it. “Hi, I'm here to meet with Yuri Katsuki, he said to talk to Susan.”  
The woman's eyes lit up “Oh that boy! I keep telling him to call me Susie. I prefer Susie! People must think I'm an old fuddy-duddy being called Susan. What's your name, dear, just so I can make sure he's expecting you.”  
“Phichit Chulanont. I'm hoping to become his new roommate.”  
“That would be wonderful,” Susie chattered as she struck at the holographic keys hovering above the desk “the poor lad's been so lonely since Kitty had to leave.” There was the chiming of a phone call and a recognisable voice picks up the call. “Yuri, dear, there's a very handsome young man here to see you.”  
The elderly dynamic rolls his eyes and says "Don't tease him, honey." but his purring doesn't stop. Susie got some kind of response from Yuri which made her smile before the link cut out and she said to Phichit ”He'll be down soon.”  
They talked for the wait. Susie was knitting a new pair of socks for her David, her beta husband, who introduced himself quickly but went right back to the more important job of keeping his mate's feet warm. The elavator dings, its doors glide apart and Phichit gets his first proper look at Yuri Katsuki.  
Even hunched over (probably trying to make himself look less intimidating) Yuri stands at least six feet tall, the baggy clothes he's wearing look comfortable but by no means do anything for the figure he has (Phichit's seen the photo evidence the police collected for their investigation). His black hair is messy in an adorable way and there's no evidence of any of the bruising marring his light skin, his cheeks and the tips of his ears are flushed delicately with red but it's his eyes that really draw Phichit in. Pools of molten chocolate flecked with gold and edged by the black voids of his sclera. They are wary, but curious, and wouldn't hold Phichit's gaze for too long. That would have been seen as something hostile between two people meeting each other for the very first time.  
“Sorry I wasn't here to greet you Phichit,” Yuri began “dinner shouldn't be too long, would you like to come up and see the dorm?”  
Phichit smiled, taking care to show only his teeth and allowed his eyes to close, he trusted Yuri to not hurt him. “I'd love to!”  
That was how Phichit met Yuri, what followed would be a lifetime of friendship.


End file.
